Nerd Girl or Sexy Girl?
by ChieKyu-Yewook
Summary: Wookie rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang sudah dicintainya bertahun-tahun lamanya. Yewook Genderswitch. Twoshoot. DLDR! RnR ya..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Nerd Or Sexy Girl?**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : M, NC 18+ (maybe)**

**Length : ½ **

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Mengandung unsur dewasa, Gaje, abal, typho(s). Dosa tanggung sendiri. Gak suka, silahkan menyingkir. Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: Wookie rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang sudah dicintainya bertahun-tahun lamanya.**

*****Yewook*****

"Kenapa lagi, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk saat baru memasuki kelas dan melihat sahabatnya tertunduk lesu dengan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot. "Kau diacuhkan lagi oleh pujaan hatimu?

Wookie menatap Eunhyuk yang kini berada di sebelahnya dengan nanar lalu mengangguk pelan. "Hm.."

"Kau benar menyukai lelaki dingin dan acuh sepertinya, huh?"

Wookie kembali membenarkan kacamata kudanya yang melorot. "Hm.. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mencintainya."

Eunhyuk menghempaskan dirinya ke sandaran bangku. "Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau mencintai lelaki yang bahkan tak melirikmu sama sekali?" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

Wookie menopang dagunya sambil menerawang. "Karena dia itu.."

Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan kirinya di depan wajah sahabatnya. "Ya ya ya. Jangan kau lanjutkan! Aku sudah beratus kali mendengarkan alasanmu mencintainya," tandasnya yang membuat Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Apa kau tak lelah mencintainya seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun, huh?"

Wookie menatap sahabatnya sendu. "Tidak. Selama rasa cintaku masih ada untuknya, aku tak akan merasa kelelahan," jawabnya mantap.

"Hah..." Eunhyuk menghela napasnya. "Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai ide untuk membuat pujaan hatimu, si Yesung itu bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu."

Wookie melebarkan matanya. "Benarkah? Ayo katakan padaku, Hyukkie.." pintanya dengan menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya.

"Tapi, aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya, Wookie.."

"Katakan saja. Apapun demi Yesung, aku pasti akan melakukannya."

"Baiklah. Kemarilah.." seru Eunhyuk dengan melambaikan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Wookie mendekat padanya lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya, Hyukkie?" tanya Wookie tak berdaya begitu selesai mendengar bisikan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Entahlah. Kupikir hanya itu satu-satunya cara terakhir untuk membuat Yesung luluh di hadapanmu."

Wookie menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku pasti bisa. Ya, aku pasti bisa melakukannya." Wookie mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dengan semangat yang berkobar.

"Wookie, fighting! Aku akan membantumu menyiapkan semuanya." Eunhyuk turut menyemangati sahabatnya.

**xXxXxXx**

"Kau sudah siap dengan penampilanmu sekarang, Wookie?" tanya Eunhyuk saat keduanya hendak turun dari mobil.

Wookie menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Aku harus siap."

"Semangat yang bagus." Eunhyuk melirik penampilan sahabatnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Tak kusangka seorang gadis cupu seperti bisa berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan seksi seperti ini. Hihihi.." komentarnya.

"Ini kan juga berkat bantuanmu juga, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan sebentar. "Yeah.. Aku memang hebat," bangganya. "Mulai detik ini, biasakan dirimu menerima berbagai tatapan para mahasiswa disini," pesan Eunhyuk yang segera dibalas anggukan oleh Wookie. Keduanya langsung bergegas keluar mobil dan memasuki koridor kampusnya.

.

.

"Wah.. Cantik sekali.."

"Seksi sekali.. Pahanya.. humm.."

"Gila, apa benar dia itu Kim Ryeowook yang cupu itu? So sexy.."

Terdengar bisikan para mahasiswa yang begitu tercengang melihat perubahan drastis seorang Kim Ryeowook. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis cupu berkacamata kuda, rambut kepang dua jaman baheula dengan baju lengan panjang yang selalu dimasukkan ke dalam rok lima belas senti di bawah lutut itu berubah menjadi wanita cantik dan seksi dengan rambut gelombang berwarna kemerahan yang terurai, kontak lensa coklat yang semakin mempertajamkan manik karamelnya yang indah itu. Dikenakannya mantel selutut berwarna coklat dengan kancing seluruhnya terbuka hingga memperlihatkan sebuah tanktop tipis ketat berwarna putih dengan belahan dada rendah yang sangat jelas memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya terutama dada sintal berisi dan mini skirt berwarna gelap yang memperlihatkan paha mulusnya, dilengkapi dengan high heels yang menambah keindahan tubuhnya.

"Wow, sepertinya kau akan menjadi primadona kampus sejak saat ini, Wookie," bisik Eunhyuk yang membuat Wookie terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

**xXxXxXx**

'Kim Ryeowook, aku menyukaimu'

'Kim Ryeowook, jadilah milikku'

Teriakan beberapa mahasiswa sedikit terdengar sampai ke dalam ruangan kelas Wookie dan Eunhyuk yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat karena dosen yang sedang mengajar saat ini tak kunjung selesai.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau reaksi mereka akan perubahanmu benar-benar luar biasa." Eunhyuk berbisik kepada sahabatnya dengan memandang ke arah jendela kaca dimana para mahasiswa itu berteriak sampai melompat-lompat demi mencari perhatian Wookie.

Wookie mengikuti arah pandang Eunhyuk lalu kembali berkutat dengan catatannya. "Aku juga tak menyangka."

"Aku jadi khawatir padamu, Wookie. Aku takut mereka akan melakukan hal buruk padamu."

Wookie tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk. "Tenang saja. Kau tak lupa kan kalau aku memegang sabuk hitam taewondo?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ne. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu," ujarnya. "Kau akan menemui Yesung lagi hari ini?"

"Tentu saja."

Eunhyuk tersenyum lebar. "Akan kupastikan kalau Yesung akan terpesona melihatmu dan bertekuk lutut padamu."

"Kau yakin sekali," cibir Wookie.

"Tentu saja. Tak ada lelaki normal satupun yang akan mengabaikan wanita cantik dan seksi di hadapannya. Yesung termasuk lelaki normal kan?"

Wookie menggeplak kepala Eunhyuk dengan penggaris. "Tentu saja. Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Eunhyuk mengelus kepalanya. "Maaf.."

.

.

Wookie segera membereskan peralatannya begitu mata kuliahnya telah selesai. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk dan anak lainnya.

"Wookie, kau yakin tak ingin kuantar ke tempat Yesung?"

"Tidak perlu, Hyukkie. Aku sudah terbiasa kesana sendirian."

"Tapi kalau nanti diapa-apakan sama penggemar dadakanmu bagaimana?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku berlebihan begitu. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja. Cukup doakan aku saja. Aku pergi dulu." Wookie segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk menuju tempat Yesung yang biasa lelaki itu gunakan bersama temannya untuk bersantai.

"Hei, Kyu.. Kau tahu gadis cupu yang hampir setiap hari kesini hanya untuk menemui Yesung?" tanya Donghae kepada Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung duduk sambil membaca buku tak jauh dari kedua temannya.

"Kim Ryeowook? Sepertinya gadis itu telah membuat kehebohan hari ini." Kyuhyun menyahuti.

"Iya. Gila, bahkan banyak mahasiswa yang dulu sering mencemoohnya kini berbalik mengejarnya. Ternyata dia bisa juga berpenampilan cantik dan seksi seperti itu. Ckckck.." kagum Donghae sambil membayangkan penampilan Wookie yang tak sengaja terlihat matanya tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia sangat seksi. Tubuhnya itu wow.. Kalau saja aku tak ingat kalau Minnie juga tak kalah seksi, aku siap untuk ikut mengejarnya," ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas geplakan oleh Donghae. "Ryeowook itu milik Yesung. Yesung bisa berubah menjadi monster kalau kau merebut gadisnya. Hihihi.." Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun lalu berjalan mendekati Yesung.

"Hei, Yesung.." Ditepuknya pundak Yesung sedikit keras agar lelaki itu menghadap padanya. "Kau tak berniat untuk menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai milikmu secepatnya sebelum gadis itu jatuh ke pelukan lelaki lain?"

Yesung hanya memandang sahabatnya sekilas. "Hn.."

"Jangan terlalu lama untuk melangkah. Sebelum dia diambil oleh lelaki lain." Donghae menasehati. "Aku tahu kalau kau sedikit demi sedikit tertarik padanya. Kau terkesan atas perhatiannya kan?" Yesung tetap saja memfokuskan diri buku yang dibacanya tanpa bermaksud menyahuti perkataan Donghae. "Kusarankan padamu untuk tidak bertindak pengecut, bung!" Donghae menepuk pundak Yesung dua kali lalu kembali duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

BRAKK. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan sedikit kasar. Tak lama kemudian tampaklah seorang gadis yang sedang membungkuk dengan napas tersengal.

"Kim Ryeowook.." teriak Donghae dan Kyuhyun bersamaan. Yesung hanya memandang gadis itu datar.

Wookie menegakkan badannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Annyeong.."

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae sambil berjalan mendekati Wookie diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menyibukkan matanya untuk memandangi tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. "Wah, kau berubah sangat drastis," seru Kyuhyun.

Wookie tertawa ringan. "Aku tadi habis dikejar-kejar oleh para mahasiswa saat aku hendak berjalan kemari. Ugh, panas sekali.." Gadis itu mengusap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Wookie melepaskan mantelnya yang membuat mata Donghae dan Kyuhyun sedikit melebar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kulit putih mulus itu terlihat mengkilap karena keringat dan tak lupa tanktop tipisnya yang basah sehingga membuat cetakan bra begitu jelas terlihat. Sedangkan Yesung hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wookie menatap dua orang lelaki di hadapannya heran. "Tidak apa kan kalau aku membuka mantelku disini?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menggeleng cepat. "T-tentu saja," ujar mereka berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Wookie.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu tersenyum lalu melirik Yesung yang terlihat sibuk membaca. Dirogohnya tas selempang miliknya lalu mengambil sebatang coklat dari dalam sana. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Yesung dengan menyunggingkan sekilas seringaian. "Hai, Yesungie.." panggilnya lembut dengan berdiri di hadapan Yesung yang hanya terhalang meja dengannya. Yesung menatap Wookie hanya sekilas tanpa menyahut. "Hm, aku membawa coklat lagi untukmu loh," katanya lagi dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Wookie membungkukkan badannya dengan tangan bertumpu di meja. Diambilnya buku Yesung dengan gerakan cepat yang membuat Yesung langsung menatapnya tajam.

Ingin sekali Yesung mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, namun sayang tak bisa. Kata-katanya tertelan begitu saja saat mendapati wajah cantik Wookie yang sangat dekat dengannya dan jangan lupakan kedua buah dada gadis itu yang sedikit terlihat karena posisinya yang membungkuk. Wookie menyeringai mendapati Yesung menatap ke arah dadanya. "Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, Yesungie?" tanya Wookie dengan nada manja berniat untuk lebih menggoda.

Yesung agak terlonjak. Segera saja dialihkan pandangannya dari hal yang membuatnya menelan ludah. "Kembalikan bukuku!" perintahnya dengan suara dingin namun sedikit bergetar.

Wookie menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang buku dan coklat. "Dingin sekali sikapmu. Apa mungkin lelaki dingin sepertimu juga akan bertingkah dingin saat di ranjang, huh?" tanya Wookie dengan nada mencibir. Yesung menatap gadis itu tak percaya dengan mata agak membulat. Bagaimana mungkin gadis sepertinya membicarakan perihal ranjang kepada lelaki yang bukan siapa-siapanya. "Oke. Oke. Kukembalikan bukumu. Jangan melotot begitu." Wookie meletakkan buku Yesung di atas meja bersamaan dengan coklat pemberiannya.

Gadis itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yesung. "Jangan lupa memakan coklat dariku. Aku membuatnya penuh cinta loh," bisiknya. "Aku mencintaimu, Yesungieehh.." bisiknya lagi dengan diikuti desahan di akhir kalimat. Dijilatnya sebentar daun telinga lelaki itu lalu mengecup pelan pipinya. "Aku pergi," ujarnya lalu meraih mantel dan tas yang tergeletak di meja depan lalu mengenakannya. "Donghae, Kyuhyun, aku pergi dulu. Jaga Yesungie ne.." pesannya kepada kedua sahabat Yesung sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

xXxXxXx

Wookie keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan tergesa. Sesekali diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah sore. Mungkin Yesung sudah pulang saat ini," gumamnya dengan menelisik ke sekitarnya yang sudah sepi. Rupanya terlalu asyik membaca novel di perpustakaan membuatnya lupa waktu.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat. Membayangkan kalau dia sendirian di kampus sebesar ini membuatnya merasa merinding.

Srett..

Tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik begitu saja. Seorang lelaki menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah toilet yang kebetulan tadi hendak dilewatinya lalu mengunci pintu toilet tersebut dengan cepat.

Wookie hendak berteriak, namun diurungkan segera begitu melihat sosok yang menyeretnya. "Yesung.." gumamnya pelan dengan menatap lelaki itu penuh tanya.

**TBC**

Annyeong…. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya readersdeul..

Baru saja lebaran kelar, eh malah publish ff nc *istighfar*

Hm, rencananya saya mau bikin ff chapter dengan rate M. Tapi mungkin ya nggak terlalu banyak sih chapternya. Gimana? Ada yang berminat?

Oh ya, buat yang nunggu ff **Its Not Like That, Darling** *barangkali ada* harap bersabar ya. Masih separuh jalan tuh ngetiknya.. Dan barangkali ada yang nunggu ff **Day By Day**, mohon lebih bersabar karena sepertinya saya akan update ff itu setelah ff **Its not Like That, Darling** itu tamat. Mianhae..

Jangan lupa review ya..

See you


	2. Chapter 2

Wookie keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan tergesa. Sesekali diliriknya jam yang melingkar di tangannya. "Sudah sore. Mungkin Yesung sudah pulang saat ini," gumamnya dengan menelisik ke sekitarnya yang sudah sepi. Rupanya terlalu asyik membaca novel di perpustakaan membuatnya lupa waktu.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya agak cepat. Membayangkan kalau dia sendirian di kampus sebesar ini membuatnya merasa merinding.

Srett..

Tangannya tiba-tiba tertarik begitu saja. Seorang lelaki menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah toilet yang kebetulan tadi hendak dilewatinya lalu mengunci pintu toilet tersebut dengan cepat.

Wookie hendak berteriak, namun diurungkan segera begitu melihat sosok yang menyeretnya. "Yesung.."

**Title: Nerd Or Sexy Girl?**

**Pair : Yewook**

**Author: ChieKyu_Yewook**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Length : 2/2**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, orangtua nya dan SMEnt. Fict ini murni dari imajinasi saya**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Mengandung unsur dewasa, Gaje, abal, typho(s). Dosa tanggung sendiri. Gak suka, silahkan menyingkir. Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Summary: Wookie rela melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sosok lelaki yang sudah dicintainya bertahun-tahun lamanya.**

*****Yewook*****

Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Wookie yang bersandar di dinding. "Kenapa tadi tak menemuiku, huh? Kau membuatku menunggu," keluhnya dengan wajah datar.

Wookie menunduk. "Maaf, tadi aku sedang.. Mwo? Kau menungguku?" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak tak percaya dan menatap Yesung penuh pertanyaan.

Yesung tersenyum miring. "Koneksi lambat," cibirnya.

Wookie melebarkan matanya mendengar cibiran Yesung. "Ya! Jangan mengataiku ma-" Belum sempat Wookie melanjutkan aksi protesnya, bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh bibir Yesung. Bibir lelaki itu mengecup lalu menjilat seluruh bagian luar bibir Wookie. Sebelah tangannya menekan tengkuk Wookie dan tangan lainnya merangkul erat pinggang gadis itu agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya. Mau tak mau, Wookie pun turut merasakan sensasi ciuman ini. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah ciuman pertamanya apalagi dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia puja.

Bibir Yesung bergerak perlahan menyesap bibir Wookie. Dilumatnya perlahan bibir itu sehingga membuat Wookie tak tahan untuk tak mengeluarkan lenguhannya. "Eunghh.."

Tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan, lidah Yesung segera menerobos bagian dalam rongga mulut Wookie. Mengeksplorasi setiap bagian di dalamnya lalu mencari lidah Wookie untuk memulai pertarungan. Kedua lidah tersebut bergerak dengan lihai untuk saling membelit pasangannya. Bunyi kecipak saliva dan lenguhan Wookie mendominasi ruangan tertutup ini.

Wookie berusaha mendorong dada Yesung kala dirasa pasokan oksigennya semakin menipis. Karena Yesung pun merasakan demikian, dilepaskannya ciuman panas berdurasi 15 menit tersebut. Wookie mendongak dengan wajah merah padam untuk mengais udara sebanyak mungkin.

Yesung menyeringai. Ternyata melihat wajah Wookie yang merah padam itu membuatnya merasa senang. Lelaki itu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dinding di sebelah kepala Wookie. Dijilatinya permukaan bibir gadis itu dengan lidahnya. "Ye-hmphh.." Desahan Wookie tertahan begitu saja saat Yesung kembali menyerang bibirnya. Melumatnya sedikit kasar lalu menyesapnya perlahan. Lidah Yesung lagi-lagi membelit lidahnya dengan gesit.

Kaki Wookie terasa tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Sentuhan bibir Yesung sangatlah nikmat baginya sehingga melemahkan sarafnya untuk berdiri.

Gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Yesung. Sesekali ia menjambak rambut Yesung sebagai pelampiasan. Lidahnya berusaha mengimbangi permainan Yesung yang semakin lama semakin agresif.

Wookie merasakan dadanya sesak kembali. Ia memukul dada Yesung dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya menarik rambut Yesung supaya lelaki itu melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Mau tak mau Yesung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka saat merasakan rambutnya ditarik begitu keras. "Ya!" teriak Yesung kesakitan sambil mengelus rambutnya.

Wookie memegangi dadanya dengan wajah merah padam. Gadis itu mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu memandang Yesung nyalang. "Kau mau membunuhku, hah?" bentaknya dengan napas terengah.

Yesung memandangi raut wajah Wookie yang menurutnya menjadi lebih cantik saat merah padam begini. "Tidak. Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" jawabnya santai. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ingin menggoda gadis itu.

"Kau me..me.." Wookie merasa malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Bicaralah yang jelas. Aku tak mengerti."

Wookie memalingkan wajahnya dari Yesung. "Kau menciumku sangat lama dan itu membuatku sesak."

Yesung tersenyum lalu menyentuh dagu Wookie dengan jarinya. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" godanya dengan mengerling.

"Kata siapa?" elak Wookie menahan malu.

Yesung menelusuri wajah gadis itu dengan telunjuknya. "Tubuhmu yang mengatakannya, baby," sahut Yesung lalu beralih menciumi leher Wookie dan sesekali menghisapnya.

Wookie menggerakkan lehernya tak nyaman. "Ah.. A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" tanyanya dengan berusaha menahan desahannya.

Yesung menggigit leher Wookie kecil sehingga membuat gadis itu sedikit berjengit lalu menatap wajah sang gadis. "Aku hanya ingin menghukumku," jawabnya lalu kembali menelusuri leher Wookie dengan lidahnya dan menggigitnya hingga menimbulkan beberapa kissmark.

"Memang.. Apa yang.. kulakukan, huh?" Wookie mendongakkan lehernya yang membuat lahan penelusuran Yesung bertambah bebas.

"Kau tak lupa kalau kemarin kau pergi begitu saja setelah menggodaku, hm?"

Wookie terkekeh pelan. "Jadi kau tergoda atas kelakuanku kemarin?"

Yesung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir aku lelaki tidak normal, huh? Tentu saja aku tergoda. Kau membuatku harus bermain sendiri di kamar mandi."

Lagi-lagi Wookie menertawakan lelaki di hadapannya. "Tak kusangka lelaku dingin sepertimu bisa tergoda karena hal seperti itu. Hihihi.."

Yesung tersenyum kecut. "Aku juga tak menyangka kalau gadis cupu sepertimu bisa menjadi wanita penggoda. Hahaha.." balas Yesung tak mau kalah.

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya tak terima. "Aku bukan wanita penggoda."

Yesung terkekeh. "Tapi kau telah menggodaku."

Wookie mengerang frustasi. Sebenarnya ia tak terima dikatai seperti itu, tapi bagaimana lagi toh itu memang kenyataannya. Dan lagi, ia hanya menjadi penggoda hanya untuk Yesung seorang. "Aish.. Terserah apa katamu lah. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan hingga kau membawaku kesini?" Wookie berkata dengan galak.

"Hm, kau berubah sangat drastis ya. Padahal gadis cupu yang kukenal dulu sangat lembut tapi kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi galak begini?" goda Yesung.

"Aish.. Cepat katakan apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Wookie sekali lagi. Sebenarnya ia merasa bahagia bisa dekat dengan Yesung, tapi ia merasa sangat malu jadi ia berharap ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Kenapa sekarang kau menjadi kasar sekali padaku? Apa kau tak mencintaiku lagi, hm?"

Wookie menggeleng cepat. "Bukan begitu. Aku masih mencintaimu tapi.. aku malu.." Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menghindari tatapan Yesung.

Yesung menelusuri wajah Wookie dan beberapa kissmark yang dibuatnya pada leher gadis itu dengan ujung jarinya. "Buatlah aku merasa ingin memilikimu."

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap lelaki itu, menuntut penjelasan. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memberikanmu kesempatan saat ini saja untuk berpeluang menjadi kekasihku. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa," jelas Yesung lalu berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kecil dan duduk diatasnya sambil memandang Wookie.

Wookie menggigit bibirnya bingung. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia ingin memiliki Yesung dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Sesaat kemudian, matanya berbinar saat tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan Eunhyuk kemarin. 'Tak ada lelaki normal satupun yang akan mengabaikan wanita cantik dan seksi di hadapannya'

Gadis itu tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya sekilas ke arah Yesung yang sedang santai memandangnya. Perlahan ia mulai meliukkan badannya kesana kemari layaknya seorang penari balet.

Mata Yesung mengikuti kemanapun arah gadis itu melangkah dengan heran. "Apa yang ia lakukan?" gumamnya pelan.

Setelah gadis itu merasa cukup untuk menunjukkan kemampuan baletnya, ia berhenti di depan sebuah kaca besar yang ada di toilet tersebut. Lagi-lagi Yesung menatap bingung tingkah gadis yang sedang membelakanginya saat ini.

Lelaki itu mencoba melihat pantulan diri Wookie dari kaca tersebut. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang tengah gadis itu lakukan. Mata sipitnya melebar dan mulutnya terbuka begitu saja ketika ia berhasil melihat apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Ternyata Wookie sedang melepaskan kancing blouse tanpa lengan miliknya hingga memperlihatkan bra hitam yang membungkus kedua payudaranya.

Wookie tertawa pelan mendapati Yesung begitu serius menatapnya melalui pantulan kaca. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk menggoda Yesung. Seumur hidup, baru pertama kali ini Wookie merasa sangat berani.

Setelah melepaskan seluruh kancing blouse miliknya, gadis itu membalikkan badannya ke arah Yesung. Wookie kembali terkekeh melihat ekspresi Yesung yang belum berubah. Ia bersumpah kalau ekspresi Yesung kali ini adalah ekspresi terlucu seorang Kim Yesung, The Famous Cool Boy.

Gadis itu meliukkan badannya kembali untuk menari, bahkan lebih agresif dari yang tadi. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua buah dadanya lalu meremasnya pelan. "Oh.. Owh.." Ia merasakan sendiri nikmatnya remasan tangannya pada kedua titik sensitifnya itu. "Eughh.." desahnya lagi.

Napas Yesung memburu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat untuk berusaha menekan gejolak yang ada dalam dirinya. Perutnya terasa menggelinjang melihat Wookie meremas dadanya yang sintal berisi itu dengan penuh kenikmatan. Sedingin-dinginnya dan seacuh-acuhnya ia dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, bukan berarti itu menjadikannya berubah menjadi lelaki tak normal. Dia juga pria normal yang akan tergoda melihat tubuh seksi seorang wanita. Ingin sekali ia menggantikan tangan gadis itu dengan tangannya sendiri, namun ia masih harus bertahan. Ia ingin tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

Wookie melirik lelaki itu sekilas. Gadis itu memelorotkan bra hitam yang dipakainya sehingga menampilkan dengan jelas kedua buah dadanya yang berisi dengan dilengkapi nipple kecoklatan yang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia memelintir kedua nipple itu dengan jarinya. "Hm.." racaunya nikmat. Sungguh ia tak menyangka kalau bermain solo seperti ini ternyata nikmat juga.

Keringat Yesung semakin deras bercucuran. Tubuhnya semakin memanas. Matanya tak sekalipun berhenti menatap gadis itu terutama bagian dadanya yang membuatnya harus menelan ludahnya beberapa kali.

Wookie tersenyum melihat Yesung menahan kuat gejolaknya. Bahkan lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri demi menahan nafsu. Gadis itu menyeringai. Ia bertekad membuat Yesung menyerah.

Gadis itu menaikkan kembali posisi bra nya seperti semula. Jari-jarinya kemudian berputar menelusuri perutnya. Semakin lama arah jarinya semakin ke bawah. Gadis itu memasukkan jarinya ke celana dalam miliknya lalu bermain dengan sesuatu disana yang telah membasah. "Ahh.." desahnya merasakan satu jarinya memasuki lubangnya sendiri.

Gigitan bibir Yesung semakin kuat. Tak dihiraukannya darah yang mengalir dari permukaan bibirnya. Matanya tak henti mengikuti arah tangan Wookie. Hasratnya semakin memuncak saat gadis itu mulai mencoba melakukan masturbasi. Ia menggeleng kuat. Imajinasi liarnya mulai berterbangan. Tidak boleh ada yang memasuki lubang itu selain benda kebanggaannya dan tentu saja jari kecil miliknya. Hah, bisa-bisa dirinya mengalami klimaks tanpa sentuhan apapun.

Wookie terlalu asyik dengan permainannya hingga tidak menyadari kalau Yesung bergerak ke arahnya. Matanya membulat saat dirasa bibirnya dipagut paksa dan tengkuknya ditekan keras.

Yesung menggigit bibir Wookie dengan tergesa. Lelaki ini sudah tak sabar ingin menyalurkan segala hasrat yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Gadis itu mengaduh pelan. Yesung tak ingin menyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Lidahnya langsung saja membelit lidah Wookie. Kedua tangan Yesung sudah tak lagi menahan tengkuknya melainkan bergerilya di punggung Wookie. Dielusnya kulit mulus tersebut dengan lembut lalu dilepaskannya kaitan bra hitam milik sang gadis.

Begitu bra hitam itu terjatuh ke lantai, Yesung segera melepaskan pagutan bibirnya lalu melesakkan kepalanya diantara kedua buah dada Wookie. Yesung menyamankan dirinya dengan sesekali menciumi aroma tubuh gadis itu.

"Ah.. Enghh.." desah Wookie saat Yesung meremas kedua dadanya dengan tak sabar. Gadis itu menggelinjang tak karuan. Rupanya bermain dengan seseorang lebih menyenangkan daripada bermain solo.

Yesung menghisap nipple kanan Wookie layaknya seorang bayi sedangkan tangannya sibuk meremas dan memelintir nipple sebelah kiri. "Ah.. Ye..Yesungiehh.." Wookie kembali mendesah yang membuat Yesung semakin bersemangat mengerjai tubuhnya. Setelah merasa puas, Yesung beralih menghisap nipple sebelah kiri milik Wookie.

Tangannya mulai merabai perut Wookie dengan gerakan memutar. Wookie menggeliat geli. Yesung menahan pinggang gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur agar tidak bergerak dan mengganggu kesenangannya.

Semakin lama tangan Yesung semakin ke bawah. Ia juga memberanikan diri untuk memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalam Wookie. "Oh.." Wookie kembali melenguh saat merasakan tangan Yesung mengelus lembut bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah.

Lelaki itu bisa merasakan kehangatan bagi jarinya di bawah sana. Jarinya terus saja berputar mengitari permukaannya sebagai permulaan. Perlahan Yesung mulai memasukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Wookie. "Akh.. A-hmph.." Jerit gadis itu tertahan karena mulutnya dijejali dengan jari Yesung yang mulanya berada di pinggangnya. Yesung melepaskan bibirnya dari nipple Wookie lalu beralih menciumi sekaligus membuat kissmark di sekitar dada gadis tersebut.

Wookie mengulum jari Yesung kuat. Perutnya terasa penuh dengan kupu-kupu kala merasakan Yesung memanjakan titik-titik sensitifnya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Yesung bisa sehebat ini.

Yesung menambahkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang Wookie. Gadis itu kembali meringis tak nyaman. Ia mengeluarkan jari Yesung dari bibirnya.

Wookie menjambak-jambak rambut Yesung. "Ugh.. Kau curang.."

Yesung menghentikan aksi bibirnya sebentar lalu berdiri tegak tanpa menghentikan jarinya yang masih saja bergerak keluar-masuk di bawah sana. Ia mendongak ke arah Wookie tak mengerti.

"Ah.. Kau curang.." sungut Wookie diselingi desahannya.

Dahi Yesung berkerut. "Wae?"

"K-kau bahkan belum ah.. membuka bajumu sama sekali. Hah.. Sedangkan aku sudah hampir telanjang begini. Oh.." Wookie berkata dengan mendesah nikmat saat Yesung mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya lagi lagi menggerakkannya perlahan.

Yesung tertawa pelan. "Jadi kau sudah tak sabar melihat tubuhku, hm?" godanya.

Wookie menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan begitu. Ah.."

"Baiklah. Bukalah dengan tanganmu sendiri, baby. Tanganku sedang sibuk." Yesung menyeringai licik lalu kembali pada kegiatannya semula, mencetak kissmark.

Wookie menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan dalam kungkungan lengan Yesung yang entah sejak kapan kembali membelitnya. "Oh.. Ah.." racau gadis itu saat merasakan gerakan ketiga jari Yesung dalam tubuhnya semakin cepat.

Wookie mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja Yesung yang sudah basah karena keringat. Ia melepaskan kemeja itu lalu melemparkannya ke lantai begitu saja.

Jemari lentik Wookie mengitari seluruh tubuh bagian atas milik Yesung. "Ah.." desah Yesung dengan menggeliat pelan saat jari Wookie memilin nipple coklat miliknya.

"Oh.. M-more..eh.. Yesung..hhh.." Wookie mendesah hebat saat ketiga jari Yesung bergerak cepat di dalam lubangnya. Gadis itu semakin memilin nipple Yesung untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya.

"Oh.. Wookie..hhhh.." Yesung semakin mempercepat pergerakan tangannya ketika Wookie mulai menciumi lehernya dan menggigitnya sesekali.

"Ah.. Y-yesungiehhh..." Wookie sedikit melengkungkan tubuhnya saat merasa sesuatu hendak keluar dari dalam perutnya. Wookie menghela nafasnya lelah. "Hah.." Ia sangat yakin kalau celana dalamnya benar-benar basah sekarang.

Yesung tersenyum menyeringai. Jarinya terasa hangat saat gadis itu mengeluarkan cairan puncaknya. Wookie menatap lelaki itu dengan kesal. "Jangan menyeringai seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti monster bodoh," ejeknya dengan menggerakkan jarinya semakin ke bawah. Dilepaskannya celana jeans milik Yesung. "Wow.. Ternyata kau sudah basah. Jangan-jangan kau sudah klimaks dari tadi ya?" tanya Wookie dengan memutar jarinya di daerah selangkangan Yesung yang menggembung dan masih tertutup boxer.

"J-jangan.. menggodaku.." Yesung berusaha menahan desahannya ketika jemari gadisnya menusuk-nusuk area sensitif miliknya dari luar.

Wookie terkikik. "Aku tak menggodamu, kok.." sahutnya dengan jari yang masih mengerjai Yesung.

Lelaki itu menggeram kesal. Ia menarik jarinya begitu saja dari lubang Wookie. "Aww.. Pelan-pelan bodoh.." umpat Wookie kesakitan.

Yesung menyeringai. "Itu hukumanmu karena telah menggodaku."

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau menyebalkan.."

Yesung meraih dagu Wookie lalu menatap kedua manik caramelnya. "Meskipun menyebalkan, kau tetap cinta kan?" godanya yang membuat wajah Wookie menampakkan semburat merah. Gadis itu langsung menghambur memeluk Yesung untuk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. "J-jangan membuatku malu.." rajuknya.

Yesung terkekeh pelan sambil membalas pelukan Wookie. "Kenapa harus malu, huh? Bahkan lubang kemaluanmu pun sudah kujelajahi.."

Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung keras begitu mendengar dirty talk yang keluar dari mulut Yesung. "Dasar mesum.." sungutnya lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Yesung tertawa pelan lalu kembali mendekati Wookie. "Ayolah, sayang.. Siapa memangnya yang membuatku menjadi semesum ini?"

Yesung berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Wookie dari wajahnya namun gadis itu tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya. "Ayolah, jangan seperti ini," bujuk Yesung seperti membujuk anak kecil.

Wookie semakin menutupi wajahnya. "Kau membuatku malu tau.."

Yesung terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan Wookie. "Untuk apa harus malu padaku? Kemaluanmu saja.."

"Yak, hentikan!" Wookie membungkam mulut Yesung dengan kesal. Yesung memandang kedua buah dada Wookie yang bergoyang-goyang dengan penuh nafsu karena tindakan refleks gadis itu barusan. Yesung menyingkirkan tangan Wookie dari mulutnya. "Aku rela dibungkam olehmu berhari-hari asal dengan bibirmu atau dadamu yang menggoda itu, baby.." ujar Yesung dengan mengerling nakal.

Wookie melotot lalu memukul bahu Yesung keras. "Mesum.."

"Senang mendengar pujianmu, baby.." Yesung terkekeh lalu menundukkan sedikit badannya dan segera menciumi dada kenyal milik Wookie.

Wookie mendesah pelan. "Ah.. Yesung.."

Yesung kembali menegakkan badannya. Membuat gadis itu merasa kehilangan. Dia tersenyum. "Jadilah milikku.." katanya lembut. Wookie melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Yesung tak percaya.

"Jadilah milikku.." ucap Yesung sekali lagi. "Selamanya.." lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Wookie ragu. Yesung hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk tanpa menyahuti perkataan gadis itu. Lelaki itu merentangkan tangannya seolah memberi isyarat agar gadis itu memeluknya.

Wookie segera menghambur ke pelukan Yesung. Air matanya menetes begitu saja. Hatinya merasa bahagia mendengar pernyataan Yesung. Ternyata usahanya selama bertahun-tahun tak sia-sia. "Terima kasih.." lirihnya dalam dekapan hangat seseorang yang begitu dipujanya. "Aku mencintaimu.."

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pernyataan gadisnya. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Wookie dengan lembut. "Aku.. juga mencintaimu.." bisiknya di telinga Wookie. "Dan aku.. juga menginginkanmu," lanjutnya dengan menjilati telinga gadisnya sedangkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang melekat di tubuh gadisnya.

Wookie tersenyum. Saat ini ia merasa sangat bahagia. Gadis itu membusungkan dadanya ke dada Yesung lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yesung. Dia bersedia melakukan apapun demi Yesung-nya. "Apapun untukmu, my Yesungie.." ucapnya lembut.

"Gomawo, my baby.." Yesung mengecup sekilas bibir gadisnya. Lelaki ini mulai menurunkan boxer yang masih bertengger di badannya.

Wookie membelalakkan matanya ketika Yesung menurunkan boxer-nya. "K-Kau.. mau a-apa?" tanyanya gugup saat melihat batang kebanggaan Yesung mengacung tegak. Bagaimana bisa benda sebesar itu memasuki lubangnya? Pasti sakit sekali, pikirnya.

Yesung tersenyum jahil. "Menurutmu?" tanyanya dengan semakin mendekatkan badannya ke arah sang gadis.

Wookie merasakan badannya bergetar. Ia berusaha memundurkan dirinya untuk menjaga jarak dari kekasihnya. "Ja-jangan.. mendekat.." larangnya dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung meraih bahu gadisnya lalu menatapnya lembut. "Kau kenapa, hm? Apa kau takut?"

Gadis itu menunduk dengan sesekali melirik milik Yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tubuhnya. "A-aku takut.." lirihnya.

Yesung mengecup dahi Wookie lembut. "Tenanglah. Aku akan pelan-pelan. Kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku untuk melampiaskan rasa sakitmu.." bisiknya.

Wookie memandang Yesung dengan mata sedikit berair. "Kalau aku.. ha-hamil bagaimana?"

"Aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Kau bisa memenggal kepalaku kalau aku tak tanggung jawab," tegas Yesung.

"Sungguh? Kau tak akan bohong kan?" tanya Wookie ragu.

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan lalu menatap sang gadis lembut. Kedua tangannya berada di wajah gadisnya. "Percaya padaku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucapnya tanpa keraguan. "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu." Yesung berkata pelan dengan tersenyum tulus.

Wookie menatap Yesung yang masih tersenyum padanya dengan heran. Ia baru kali ini melihat Yesung tersenyum indah padanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa apa yang diinginkannya dari dulu terwujud. "I-ini pertama kalinya kau tersenyum begitu tulus kepadaku," ungkapnya.

Yesung terkekeh. "Aku akan memberikan senyum terbaikku padamu setiap saat kalau kau mau menjadi istriku, milikku seutuhnya."

Tubuh Wookie menegang. Istri? Yesung ingin menjadikannya istri? Apa Yesung melamarnya? Ini bukan bohongan kan? Kalau memang kenyataan, Wookie akan merasa sangat bahagia. Jangankan berharap Yesung melamarnya, bermimpi tentang hal itu saja ia tak berani. "Kau.. melamarku?"

"Anggap saja begitu," sahut Yesung ringan.

Wookie langsung memeluk tubuh Yesung dan membuat organ intim mereka bersentuhan. "A-aku mau.." ucap gadis itu dengan perasaan sangat bahagia.

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengusap punggung gadisnya pelan dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mengarahkan kejantanannya ke lubang Wookie tanpa disadari gadisnya.

"Arghh.." Wookie berteriak saat sesuatu memasuki lubangnya di bawah sana tanpa peringatan.

Yesung mengecup kedua mata gadisnya bergantian. "Mianhae.. Saranghae.." bisiknya kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Ahh.. Hahh.."

"Ugh.. K-kau.. sempit.. Ahh.. Baby.."

Desahan demi desahan pun mulai memenuhi ruangan ini. Tak peduli waktu yang semakin beranjak malam. Biarkan penyatuan tubuh dijadikan sebagai bukti penyatuan cinta mereka.

**xXxXxXx**

"Loh, kok sudah pulang, yeobo?" Wookie mendekati suaminya yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

Yesung, sang suami tersenyum melihat sosok bidadarinya menghampiri. "Ne. Bummie sudah tidur, hm?"

Sang istri mengangguk. "Sudah.." sahutnya lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi rias dan mulai membersihkan wajahnya dangan cairan pembersih wajah. Wookie mengerutkan keningnya saat menangkap bayangan Yesung yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri dari bayangan cerminnya. "Kau kenapa, yeobo?"

Yesung menggeleng. Senyuman belum memudar di bibirnya. "Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

Wookie berjalan menghampiri suaminya setelah selesai membersihkan wajahnya. "Masa lalu apa, hm?"

Yesung tersenyum tak jelas. "Aku mengingat bagaimana mulanya kita bisa bersama seperti ini. Kau dulu cupu dan aku dingin. Hah.. Konyol.." Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan. "Bahkan kita mulai berpacaran saat melewatkan semalam penuh desahan di dalam toilet kampus."

Wookie menunduk malu. "Sudahlah, jangan ingatkan aku tentang saat itu lagi."

"Kau tahu, waktu itu kau sangat menggoda, baby.."

Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Sudahlah, yeobo.."

"Baiklah." Yesung menghentikan godaannya lalu menatap sang istri lembut. "Baby, aku lapar.."

"Astaga.. Kau melewatkan makan malammu lagi hari ini?" Wookie bertanya panik. "Sebentar, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam," ujarnya dengan berniat segera menuju dapur sebelum tangannya ditahan oleh sang suami.

"Aku lapar akan tubuhmu, baby. Aku tak menginginkan makanan apapun selain dirimu saat ini," bisik Yesung lembut dengan menjilat daun telinga sang istri.

"Mwo?" teriak Wookie lalu tersenyum. Wanita itu memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit dari suaminya. "Kau menginginkan ini.." Ia menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Yang ini.." lanjutnya dengan kedua tangan yang membelai kedua gunung kenyal kesukaan Yesung di dadanya. "Atau yang ini.." Tangannya bergerak semakin ke bawah lalu mengelus daerah kewanitaannya dari luar.

Yesung terkekeh pelan lalu menarik tangan istrinya hingga tubuh keduanya mendarat di atas ranjang. "Aku.. menginginkan semua yang ada padamu, baby.." ujar Yesung sebelum melumat bibir merah istrinya dan melakukan ritual wajib sepasang suami istri hingga menjelang pagi.

"Ohh.. M-more.. Hahhh.."

"Desahkan namaku, baby.."

"Yes.. T-there.. Yesungiehhhh..."

**THE END**

Wah, ga nyangka ternyata responnya lumayan baik.. Berarti banyak yang yadong juga ternyata xixixi :D

Maaf banget kalau endingnya failed gini *bow*

Thanks to : wooks, EternalClouds2421, anieJOYERS, Hanamikim, cha, diamond, nurichan4, Ai Rin Lee, AmuHinaChan, Kim Sooyeon, Guest1, Guest2, uruskyclouds, ervinay3697, Guest3, Jang Taeyoung, Heldamagnae, Double Kims, KimRyeona19, Ryeota4704, Yewook Turtle, Baby Kim, kim yebbi, Hanazawa Kay, Yurako Koizumi, pinzame, meidi96, meyy, dwiihae, rinrinclouds, FHYYELF062

Thanks juga buat yang udah ngefav dan ngefollow..

See You…


End file.
